moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Moxie Black
Known well by few, to the majority of the world, Moxie is simply known as a beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure, charming name, a nurturing personality and a quaint potion shop. It is not uncommon to see her walking out of the tavern with a man or woman glued to her hip, whispering sweet words into their ears, promising them a night of fun back at her place. However, behind that sweet and motherly facade of hers is a woman that holds no qualms, no regrets and definitely no ethics when it comes to getting what she wants. Watch yourself around her. = =Personality = ---- There is just something about that charming smile, combined with the way she just exudes warmth that draws people in. It is an intoxicating, yet nurturing aura that surrounds her, similar to that of a caring, albeit overbearing mother. That is her default persona that she adopts in public, but she can quite easily change and adapt to whatever type of personality she needs to win her victims over. Her base personality is one that is devious, prideful and manipulating. She knows that she is beautiful and she knows that she is intelligent. One of her favourite past times is luring an unsuspecting patron from the bar, having her fun with them and then draining them of their life essence to keep herself young. If left unchecked, this woman might very well live forever. It would take a lot to spark any real connection with her. =Physical Description = ---- Noble and perhaps sultry are two words that can be used to describe her face. Why those two words come to mind is not a mystery. Her cheeks are thin and they trail down to her well-defined and feminine jawline. Her nose is feminine and a bit dainty and her lips are nice and plump, but not overly so. Other then that, Moxie has silky, dark-brown, neck-length hair, sultry eyebrows, steel grey eyes and simple, silver earrings in her ears. Being 5'9, Moxie is a fair bit taller than most human women. While unlikely to be taller than most men, she is able to keep up with some of them in terms of height and in the rare cases where she is taller, she loves poking fun about it. She has fair, almost pale skin, completely devoid of wrinkles. The only imperfections on her body are the ones that she believes has some personality to them. How she manages to maintain such a beautiful appearance is a mystery. Her robes do nothing at all to hide all her wonderful, womanly curves. She has slender shoulders, large, bountiful breasts, a thin waist, wide, child-bearing hips, a perky rear and deliciously meaty thighs. While she is not exceptionally strong, it is quite easy to detect the layer of firm muscle underneath the thin layer of soft fat on her body. She is not buxom without purpose, as she uses her body to its full potential in order to seduce her victims. She definitely makes sure to take care of herself as she is almost always perfectly clean when seen in public. The scent that she seems to use is a flower perfume that smells mostly of lillies and lilacs. They do a good job of mingling with her already wonderful natural scent, making her both enticing to the eyes and the nose. =Outfit = ---- She adorns her body with a fine, silk robe, which clings to her figure, emphasizing her delicious, womanly curves. The majority of the robe is black with dark red and metallic accents. She chose such a colour scheme when commissioning a tailor for it because it contrasted so well with her fair and supple skin. One can tell that she spent quite a lot of money on such a well made outfit, as not only is it beautiful but incredibly comfortable. Around her neck, resting just in line with the center between her collarbones is a rather beautiful looking necklace with a large, smooth ruby socketed into the middle of it. One could surmise that the reason for such a extravagant jewel to be on such a spot would be to lure the gazes of unsuspecting victims to her bountiful breasts... That would be the correct assumption. =Weapon = ---- Slung on her back and held there by magic is her staff. It is a practical staff, being both exceptionally well-made, solid and very functional. The length of the staff is created with durable materials and made to the specifications of Moxie's hand, making it quite uncomfortable to wield for anyone else besides her. Not only that, the decorative top of the staff is also weighted, making it a fantastic bludgeoning weapon for when she needs one. Floating within the decorative top piece of her staff is a fragmented red sphere. When in combat, she can channel mana into her staff to empower the fragmented red sphere, causing the fragments to join together, resulting in something some might call a philosopher's stone. Using life force as energy, it can empower Moxie's spells. Moxie can also concentrate said life force into fel and combine it with her fel blade spell to create a fel scythe with her staff as the handle. All in all, the staff is more than meets the eye. =Products = ---- WIP =Spells = ---- She is quite traditional when it comes to her warlock-related spells. Still, just because what she uses is not revolutionary, does not mean that one should underestimate her. She plays with fire - fel-fire, and she is not afraid to use it. As straightforward as that sounds, Moxie is anything but, and loves employing other spells to demoralize and break her enemies before killing them. Shadow Shadowbolt This was one of the first spells that Moxie learned back when she started studying the dark arts. It is a simple spell and it is quite easy for her to cast. Still, she hardly ever uses shadowbolts due to their rather boring aesthetic. Life Drain This is the spell that Moxie uses to kill her victims. Draining the very life out of those unlucky enough to be claimed by her, she uses the excess life essence to top off her reserves. She has also devised a way excess life essence, which not only keeps her young and beautiful, but provides the resource she needs to create fel, which she uses to empower her spells. Life Drain Rune This rune is nearly invisible, creating just the slightest of distortions where it is placed. How it works is simple: living things that enter its vicinity have their life drained. How fast the process takes depends on how close someone is to the rune. If they were far away, it would take quite a while to fully drain their life; if they were to step on it, they would die almost instantly. Not only does this rune drain life from those around it but it funnels it all towards Moxie. Hallucination Curse This curse can be placed upon someone with just a snap of Moxie's fingers. While easy to cast, whether or not the effects of this spell actually hinder someone is completely up to the inflicted person's will. The hallucinations differ from one's flesh melting off, one's legs being stuck to the ground, Moxie's visage turning into something utterly horrific, et cetera. Moxie knows that appearances matter greatly, whether they be beautiful or terrifying; this spell shows that she is willing to employ both. Fel Fel Bolt This spell is explained by its name; it is a bolt consisting of nothing but fel magic. Unassumingly small, this potent thing packs a devastating blast, capable of taking down people with a single hit. The reason as to why this spell is so powerful in Moxie's hands is because she is almost always with an excess amount of life essence to create fel with and she can pack her bolts incredibly dense, increasing their potency. Fel Rune Similar to the Life Drain Rune, she can cast this on almost any surface. It works similarly to that of a laser-trip wire; the moment someone walks on to the rune or beside the rune or anywhere close enough that the rune can work, the rune activates, shooting out potent fel flames that can incinerate those without resistances within seconds! While incredibly awesome, this spell is mostly relegated to protecting flanks and such. Moxie herself cannot trigger her runes but she can activate them manually. Fel Blast This is a simple spell that Moxie can use to ward off close-ranged fighters. Extending her hand in a general direction, she can spray a flurry of fel-fire at people, with enough intensity to cause serious damage even with just a split-second of contact. While powerful, this spell is inaccurate and also quite expensive mana and life essence-wise. Fel Blade Concentrating fel at the edge of her finger-tips, her hand or her arm, she can create a powerful blade of fel of varying shapes and sizes to suit almost any situation. This spell, combined with her physical prowess and speed, makes her quite the challenge in close-quarters combat. Not only can she use this spell just as it is, but she can combine it with her staff to create a powerful fel scythe. Fel Barrier If push comes to shove, she can always create a wide-specialization fel barrier that provides decent protection against spells from all different schools of magic along with physical attacks. This is usually the barrier she uses when she does not know her opponent's specializations. While not incredibly tough, it gets the job done. =Demons = ---- Despite never having much of an interest in demons, Moxie has a few bound to her. It's never a bad thing to be prepared, and so she has demons that not only compliment her fighting style but also cover all the bases that she can't. Felhunter Shaaroon He's pretty ugly, but Moxie finds him to be endearing in a way. She first grew interested in felhunters because of their ability to drain and eat magic back when she was just starting to immerse herself in the dark arts. Several years later, she summoned up Shaaroon. He has been in her service ever since. Voidwalker Yaril He's basically her muscle. When she needs something strong and brutish to aid her in combat, she summons him. Their relationship is a rather simple one, but it works. =Relationships = ---- There are very few people in the world that can say that they have ever been Moxie's friend. The reason for this is not because she is exclusive, but because she simply never hangs around a person long enough to really become friends. Perhaps that is her secret; she can't risk ever feeling anything for anyone, so she simply never stays with one person for too long. Novista When she found Novista, Novista was this emaciated draenei, abandoned by her people and left to starve in the slums of Stormwind. Moxie brought her in and gave Novista a place to live. To Novista, Moxie is a kind, nurturing individual. To Moxie, Novista is her key to eternal youth and beauty. Pitkin Twistrocket Pitkin's the gnome that always comes to her potion shop to purchase potions. Imagine Moxie's surprise when she found out that Pitkin was also in the Black Harvest. They're not friends, but they are able to be polite with each other. Thomas Kane He was her father and someone who was not really there during her childhood. He was a successful businessman, who may have dabbled a bit in illegal practices. Still, thanks to him, Moxie had a relatively comfortable childhood. She would never tell anyone this, but she sort of wishes that he was there more often during her younger years. Deborah Stone She was her mother and pretty much the only real parental figure in her life. Deborah was incredibly vain; her beauty was how she managed to convince Thomas to marry her. Deborah was one of the biggest influences in Moxie's life and it shows. Literally, it shows. Moxie's beautiful. =History = ---- =Trivia = ---- *Her birthday is November 8th. *She believes that dogs are better than cats. *Moxie's favourite colour is red. She hates the colour orange. *Her favourite food is pasta, specifically with cream sauce, with mushrooms, paired with a nice glass of wine. *Her favourite drink is dessert wine. *Her favourite snack is dried fruit. *She enjoys her eggs poached. *When she was younger, she absolutely loved chocolate. She has since cut back. *Her favourite scent is lilacs. *She bathes twice a day. *Her least favourite food are olives. *She believes that cake is only good when it has layers. *She licks her ice cream. *The majority of her diet is incredibly healthy, being mostly vegetables and lean protein. *Her favourite flavour of icecream is chocolate. *Her measurements are bust 88cm, waist 56cm, and hips 87cm or (35-22-34). Oh yeah. *Her favourite way of exercising is Azeroth's version of yoga. *She is very flexible. *She has a surprisingly wonderful singing voice. *Her hobbies are cooking and reading. *She thinks demons are ugly. *Her voice reference is Elizabeth Hurley in Bedazzled. *She is fluent in Common. *Her preferred book genre is satire. *She is right handed. *Her favourite season is the summer because it gives her an excuse to show off her body more. *She prefers silver to gold. *As sultry and flirtatious as she is, she usually kills her victims without having sex with them beforehand. *She is a complete and utter sadist. *She finds orcs to be oddly endearing. *She thinks Anduin Wrynn is cute. *Among the races of the Alliance, she dislikes the Dwarves the most. *The only piercings she has are her earrings. *She has a rune tattoo on her tongue. Don't ask how she managed to put that there. *She is surprisingly chaste. *Moxie Black is not her real name. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Alchemists Category:Black Harvest